Mario vs Crash Bandicoot
Mario vs Crash Bandicoot is episode 1 of Pichu4Smash5!'s DBX's. Description Mario vs Crash Bandicoot, battle of the platformers. Pre Fight Mario is running around the Mushroom Kingdom stomping on Goomba's, when he sees a mysterious figure behind some trees. It was Crash Bandicoot having lunch on a bench. Mario realizes it's his former rival and sprints over to him. Mario: Hey Crash, long time no see. Crash: You... Crash gets up and puts on a fighting pose. Mario does the same. Here We Goooooo! Both Mario and Crash run towards each other. Crash is the first to strike hitting Mario in the face with his fist. Mario flies backward landing in some rocks. Crash pulls out his Wumpa Gun while Mario is getting up. Crash points the gun at Mario's head. Crash: Game Over Plumber. At the exact moment Crash pulls the trigger to shoot Mario, Mario rolls over and kicks Crash in the legs causing him to fall to the ground. Crash gets up a second later to see Mario is nowhere to be found. Crash looks around worried of what's to come next. Little did he know there was a block with a vanish cap in it that Mario took to become invisible. Mario strikes Crash in the back of the neck surprising him. Crash turns around and they begin to fist fight. They seem evenly matched until Mario grabs Crash's fist and throws him into the air. Crash lands into some rocks impaling him. Mario picks up a gigantic rock and throws it straight towards Crash. Luckily Crash gets up just in time to shred the rock with his spin attack. Crash is hurt from the rocks and begins to bleed. Angry at this Crash runs over and starts punching Mario with all his strength. Crash uses the last of his strength to send the poor plumber flying towards a mountain. Crash: Well that's over time to get home. Far away Mario lands on his head right near the mountain. Mario struggles but eventually gets up and begins to pick something up. Far away Crash hears a loud crunching noise and turns around. It was Mario picking up the mountain and throwing it towards Crash. Without thinking Crash runs as fast as he can and escapes the thrown mountain just in time for it to fall. Before Crash could celebrate Mario comes running towards him and punches multiple times in the chest and face. Crash counters on of the attacks and slams Mario in the face knocking him back a few feet. Mario runs right up to Crash and does a super jump punch. Crash flies into the air. With this chance Mario does a few up-tilts on Crash before hitting him with a forward aerial. Crash hits the floor and breaks his spine. Mario lifts him up punches him so hard Crash breaks his skull. Blood is coming out of Crash's eyes and he can't see a thing. Mario picks up the nearest boulder and lifts it over his head. Mario: Game Over! Mario smashes the boulder on Crashes head killing him instantly. Mario walks away as the victor of this match. Results And the winner is Mario! Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Vs Sony Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:'Human vs Creature' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights